


Somebody That They Used to Know

by NeonDomino



Series: WolfStar AUniverse [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Rockstar, Breaking Up & Making Up, Concerts, M/M, Marauders, POV Teddy Lupin, Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sneaking Out, rockstar!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: When Teddy finds out that his father used to be friends with the famous band, the Marauders, he uses that information in hopes to get an autograph. He didn't expect to get Sirius Black's undivided attention, or a possible new step-father.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: WolfStar AUniverse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835035
Comments: 15
Kudos: 160





	Somebody That They Used to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written November 2020
> 
> Also, the characters are not their canon ages.

* * *

"Come on Neville," Teddy says excitedly. "We're finally getting to see Sirius Black in concert." He clutches the banner in excitement, his eyes shining.

Neville bites his lip. "Are you sure about this - the banner I mean?" he asks, glancing at the large banner that they have rolled up. Wood protrudes from it so they have a means to hold it up in the air if they don't get to be at the front.

Teddy nods his head. "I found a picture of Dad, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew! Dad used to know the Marauders. They know Dad. I wonder why he doesn't talk about them?"

They shuffle forwards in the queue. If they are fast, they can be at the front and see the band up close. They shuffle some more. Closer still, until they reach the door.

Teddy eagerly hands over his bag and a bouncer shuffles through his items, before looking at the poster. "Unroll that."

Teddy and Neville quickly do. "Why?" Neville asks.

"In case anything is rolled up in there," the man explains. He does a quick check of their ID and stamps their hand with a gold stamp.

"Cool," Teddy says, looking at it. "What is this for?"

"So you don't get any beer at the bar," the bouncer tells him. "You're holding up the queue. Go on in… have fun."

Teddy beams at him before grabbing Neville's arm. "Come on!"

They roll the banner back up and walk to check in Teddy's bag. With some pushing from Teddy, they find their way to the front of the barriers, right at the bottom of the stage.

"We can hold the banner over this and see if he notices it," Teddy says. He looks up at the stage. The support act's banner is hanging over that of the Marauders. It's a shame in his eyes that they have to listen to a different band first. "This night is going to be epic."

* * *

Sirius Black and his band are utterly amazing, and Teddy wonders what his £20 saved money will get him in terms of merchandise. His dad only gave them money for pizza for him staying over at Neville's house, and he's feeling a little guilty at deceiving his father. He's never lied before - well, about something like this, because he lies about his father's cooking all of the time. His father trusts him, but this is just once. He won't do it again. There's no way he'll convince Neville either.

Sirius Black strides up and down the stage, singing. He has a fucking awesome presence and Teddy hopes that this banner will get him an autograph at the very least. Maybe even a selfie. "Now," he says to Neville, and they open it, trying to garner enough space to lift it over.

With the help of a nice security guard, the banner is draped and Teddy waits. He hopes Sirius notices it and even just acknowledges him for a moment.

But Sirius storms up the stage, singing, and then his eyes fall on the banner and he stops, mid word and just stares.

' _REMUS LUPIN IS MY FATHER_ ' in neon paint in big letters against the material of the banner, and it's got his attention alright.

"Uh looks like Sirius forgot the words to his own song," James jokes, realising Sirius has stopped. He glances around, his gaze fixed on Teddy's banner. There's a long pause. "Oi, Wormtail, check that out," he says, pointing directly at Teddy and Neville.

The drummer glances over and raises his eyebrows. By now, everyone is turning to look. Teddy can barely stay still. The band have noticed him.

"Can you let mini-Lupin and his mates through the barrier please?" James says to the security team. "He's pretty much family."

Teddy is certain he's about to faint as him and Neville are brought around the barrier. He clutches his friend's arm in one hand and his banner in the other.

"This is my friend, Neville Longbottom," Teddy says, aware that Sirius is staring at him unblinkingly.

"Oh, it's Frank's kid," Sirius says, turning back to James. "Do your dads know you're here? You're… what, sixteen? I doubt either of them let you come here." He's still on the mic. It's still the middle of the concert.

They guiltily look at each other.

"Well, we've got a show to continue. Get these two some VIP passes and a bottle of water each," Peter calls. The boys are issued with passes and found seats and they get to watch the show in front of the crowd.

And it's as amazing as Teddy expected, though he's sure Sirius is staring at him from time to time.

* * *

Teddy is in awe at the Marauder Hoodie that James grabbed him from the shop. Neville is thrilled with his own too, though it's Teddy's dream come true. James pays from his own wallet and won't accept Teddy's money.

James leads them back towards the stage where the band have been signing autographs. "Wait here, don't leave," he orders. He gestures for them to wait behind the barrier, and goes to sign and pose for pictures for the others crowding around.

The crowd starts to leave and it's just the three members of the band and the two boys.

"You can't get the train by yourselves, I'm dropping you home," Sirius suddenly says. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a plectrum. "You play?" He tosses it to Teddy.

"My dad has two old guitars. An acoustic and bass," Teddy confirms. "He doesn't talk about them." He stares at the plectrum in awe. It's a shimmery black and has a little wolf, moon and stars on it. Neville's more interested in Peter's drum sticks which Peter happily gives over to him as a souvenir.

"Your… your mum?" Sirius asks. His voice sounds strange now. Eager and scared at the same time. Like this question is somehow really important.

Teddy shrugs. "She lives in France," he says. "Moved there years ago. It's just me and Dad now. I mean, Dad gets really lonely so if you guys used to be friends, maybe you can all hang out or something when you guys are in town? He'd be so happy!"

"Oh. So he's single?" Sirius asks. "Better let him know we're dropping you home."

"But he'll be mad," Teddy insists.

Sirius laughs. "Course he will," Sirius confirms. "But you snuck out and got caught and you'll get busted, but I'll make it up to you. Tickets to our next show."

Teddy reaches up to push a strand of blue hair from his eyes. "VIP passes," he bargains.

"Just like your dad," James laughs. "Course. Only VIP for the son of our dearest Moony. To all our shows for both of you."

"You know what, let's send a selfie," Sirius insists. "Everyone in. He moves behind Teddy, his head on Teddy's shoulder, and his other arm thrown around Neville's shoulders. James and Peter crowd in, and they snap a picture.

"So… what's your dad's number? So I can send this to him - so I can let him know we're dropping you back and it'd be good so we can make sure he never feels lonely again. I promise you I won't let him ever be alone."

It's promising. His dad will be happy again. Maybe one of these guys can set his dad up on a date, because Remus never finds anyone he clicks with. Uncle Frank often despairs for Remus' love-life.

He recites the number off by heart, and Sirius eagerly types it in and sends the picture. He quickly saves it and Teddy sees that Sirius isn't saving it under Remus. He's saving it as Moony.

Then he clicks the button to record a voice message.

"My dearest Moonpie," Sirius begins. "We'll be dropping the boys to yours shortly. You better be wearing one of those utterly sexy cardigans that I adore." He clicks to send the message without even saying his name.

"Want any more merch before we go?" Sirius asks, throwing an arm around Teddy's shoulders. He leads them back over to the stand, which is emptier now and starts inspecting things. "Take your pick - anything you like!"

"Don't you guys have to pack up or anything?" Neville checks as Teddy points to the exclusive leather jacket designed by Sirius Black himself. It's handed to him and Teddy nudges Neville to pick something. Neville looks around, but accepts the set-list that James had in his pocket, looking at it in awe.

Teddy kind of wants that, but he's got Sirius Black coming to his house to visit his dad, so he's not going to make Neville feel guilty (not that he would anyway of course).

"Nah. I mean, we have stuff going on, but Padfoot drops everything for Moony. Even years later, it seems," Peter confirms with a grin. "Our dearest Moony, we all want to see him."

Teddy nods. They get into the car - and it's fine because his dad knows who he's travelling with, though he'll still probably get into a hell of a lot of trouble. His dad is _n_ _ever_ going to trust him again.

"What does your dad do now?" Sirius asks, as the door closes.

"He's a writer, he publishes under a different name," Teddy tells him.

Sirius smiles. "And how far away do you live?"

Teddy answers, though he's thinking hard. The band have referred to his dad as Moony and Moonpie, and Sirius is known for dedicating his solo love songs to his Moon. His songs are about someone with amber eyes, and Teddy wants to ask, but he's not sure how.

His father would have told him if he was bi… right?

But the last two women that Remus went on dates with had dark curls, just like Sirius Black.

* * *

It's pretty surreal. Sirius storms up the path to the house. James sighs contentedly and leans back against the car and Peter sits on the hood. They watch like it's a show.

"Aren't you going in?" Neville asks.

"Not yet. Give it a minute," Peter replies, eyes fixed on the front door.

The door opens and Remus steps out, his gaze on Sirius. Teddy saw the blue ticks on the message when Sirius checked it (though he checked it several times in the twenty minute drive) so his dad is expecting them and he looks nervous - not angry - and so focused on Sirius, his gaze only momentarily moves to Teddy. Thankfully he doesn't look angry.

Teddy notices his dad is wearing his favourite cardigan.

"Single?" Sirius asks, and Remus just nods and suddenly Sirius shoves his dad up against the wall. Teddy starts forward concerned, but James grabs his shoulder and shakes his head.

Teddy thinks Sirius is angry, but he freezes as Sirius' lips crash against his father's lips. "Oh." His father's arms wrap about Sirius, pulling him closer.

"Maybe stick the kettle on," James suggests as Remus' hands come up and tangle in Sirius' hair. "We'll be here for a while." He starts forward with Peter, pushing the boys in front of them. "Get inside, it's cold. They'll follow us in."

"I don't understand," Teddy murmurs. "Dad never mentioned… my dad is gay?"

"Oi, Pads, Moony - just outed yourselves in front of the kids," Peter calls. "Let's take this inside, and not in the bedroom please. We don't need to hear that. Again."

"Please. I don't want to hear that either," Teddy calls frantically. Though maybe Sirius will be his new step-dad. "Though I approve if you want to get married."

Sirius pulls away, Remus looking utterly dazed. "Hear that, love?" he says. "Kid wants us to get married. You can't say not his time."

And Teddy has even more questions, because that tells him that his dad said no before.

* * *

"We broke up. We were nineteen and… we broke up. Big falling out but completely in love still," Remus explains. "Sirius started dating someone else. To make me jealous, it turns out, and I started dating your mum."

Teddy nods slightly. He has no illusions about his parents relationship. Gran and Grandad - when he visits them in France every Summer holidays - have nothing nice to say about his dad. Likewise, Nanny-Hope has nothing nice to say about his mum.

But Nanny Hope was the one to buy him the Marauders album three years ago and pretty much push him into listening, telling him to play the music loud for his father to hear. Now he suspects there was more to that, because of Sirius' songs about the love of his life. Nanny Hope clearly wanted his dad to hear the songs and realise, because there's no doubt now that Sirius has been singing about his dad.

"Dora - we broke up and me and Sirius talked and… we were going to get back together. But Dora… she came to me, pregnant, and, well… I freaked out. I told Sirius and James and Peter. They… Sirius was there for me, they all were, but… but you existed and I had to take responsibility for that. Sirius wanted me to choose him. Not turn my back on you and your mother, but be with him in a relationship and not be with Dora, but support you both. Have you over on weekends and the sort. But I couldn't do that to you."

"You chose me?" Teddy asks quietly.

"You're my son, I'd choose you over anything and everything," Remus assures him, "and I have no regrets because I've never regretted your existence for a single moment, Teddy. But my father started off seeing me on weekends, and then it was monthly, and then months went by without seeing him. I didn't want to be that sort of parent, so I ended things with Sirius to fully take responsibility for the situation. I proposed to her. There was pressure from people in our lives. It worked for a while. We fell into some sort of friendship, but after two years, it stopped being enough. We weren't happy, we weren't in love. We were just managing together, and you were the only thing we… we had in common, I suppose. But then she got offered that job to travel and I think we both knew that if she left, she wouldn't be coming back to whatever that was. So I filed for divorce and let her have her freedom."

"And you? You didn't have freedom. You've been on five dates in the last few years."

"I'm happy," Remus insists. "You're my son and raising you has been the highlight of my life. I've dated more than that, but nothing ever felt…" he glances at Sirius. "No-one compared to Sirius. I never thought he'd still feel something after all these years. I'd have perhaps reached out if I ever imagined… but the last time we spoke was when I told Sirius that I had proposed to your mum. He had asked me to marry him, and I had refused. So me asking Dora…"

"Broke my heart," Sirius admits. "I said I'd raise you with him - together. Be like a second dad. That I wouldn't let him be like his own father. I didn't listen to your dad's worries, too intent on what I wanted myself. I handled it badly. I told your dad I never wanted to talk to him again. Never wanted to see him again. It was all a lie on my part because all I wanted was to see him again. He didn't see me, but I was at the wedding. I almost rushed forward to interrupt, but… I didn't want to hurt him by making him choose a second time. If I had been better, I'd have been there and known about the break up. I'd have spent the last fourteen years with him."

Remus smiles softly and Sirius smiles back, looking utterly captivated. His fingers curl around Remus' hand. "We missed out on a lot, Moonpie. But we're together now and there's nothing stopping us," he murmurs.

Remus nods, but turns his attention back to Teddy.

"Me and Dora didn't last long. Sirius' career was on its way up and I wanted…" he sighs. "I didn't want to put a spanner in the works. He deserved more than what I had to offer, and I had you to raise, Teddy. I couldn't bring you on tour. I quit the band before it came big."

"You're an original Marauder, my beautiful Moonpie," Sirius insists gently. "There was always a space for you."

"We've had people join the band over the years, but none stuck around. Maybe time to pick up your bass again," James adds. "You're a writer? You can do that on the move."

"I can't just… just join a famous band and go on tour!" Remus insists, his eyes wide.

"You can. It's like being the bassist is jinxed or something. Or that we can't ever imagine anyone else taking that spot. No-one else fits, Moony. It can only be you."

Sirius grins. "Where's the Moonpie I remember that liked to take risks. The one that… well, I won't traumatize your son. Come on, Moony. Let's just get married already."

"He's joking, right?" Neville asks quietly.

"I honestly think he's serious," Teddy murmurs back. "This is the best day ever." He turns to Sirius. "Can I put that picture on Facebook?"

"Only when your dad changes his status," Sirius insists with a grin. "So, love, how about it? I still feel the same as I did all those years ago. Can you hear wedding bells?"

"I… I still do," Remus admits quietly. "Feel the same, that is. I never stopped."

"And if you listened to any of our songs, you'd have known how I feel. I write songs about you. About how much I love you. They're dedicated to you. I always hoped maybe one day you'd hear the songs and realise and… I've never stopped loving you, Remus. I can't hold down a relationship because none of them are you."

"It's true," James offers. "Remus, if you both still love each other with that same intensity after all these years, you've got to dive right in and give it another chance."

"We could just do something crazy… or not so crazy and get married. Get the old gang together and invite them to the wedding. You, me, Reg, James, Peter, Gideon and Fabian, Alice…" he trails off, his gaze finding Neville. "Alice is your mum, isn't she?"

Neville nods. "You know my mum?" he asks, awed at this.

"Know her? She was one of my best friends," Sirius insists. "We lost touch. If… if we hadn't, she'd have told me about Remus in a heartbeat and I'd have been here years ago."

"They'll have to be at the wedding of course. And Mummy Hope. I miss her."

Teddy grins. "I think she misses you too," he says. "I didn't realise until earlier. But if dad is the person you sing about in your songs - well, Nanny-Hope was the one to buy me your music. She'd play it whenever I came over to hers and got me into it. She always tells me to play it loud for my dad."

Sirius looks delighted at this. He grabs Remus' phone off the table and hands it to him. "Send her a picture of the three of us," he insists. As Remus gets the camera up, Sirius throws an arm around each of the pair, and Remus takes a picture, smiling wider than ever. He clicks and sends it, and Sirius murmurs something about Remus sending it to him so he can set it as his screensaver. He's true to his word, showing everyone that he's done so.

"So… let's drop the boys at Neville's house - because that's where they were supposed to be, and I'll come back here and catch up with you, my love." He turns his gaze back on Remus who stares back, looking dazed once more. "I can't wait to get to know my future-step-son, he seems pretty cool so far. But I think me and you need to get reacquainted first."

"Yeah. I'll go and stay with Neville," Teddy says, not wanting to be in the same house as whatever is about to happen. "Dad, seriously - change your status already because I want to put that picture up so all my friends see that I know Sirius Black. Or that you're dating. I'll be so popular. Sirius, can you come pick me up from school one day?"

Sirius nods his head.

"Neville, text your mum and let her know James Potter and Peter Pettigrew are bringing you and Teddy over," James says, his eyes on Sirius and Remus.

"Teddy, I'm going to come and make sure you get there this time," Remus adds, sternly. "And don't think you've gotten away with sneaking out. We'll be having a talk when you're home."

He turns his attention to Sirius as Teddy starts towards the door.

"You. Stay here," he orders. "My bedroom is the one on the left. You know what I expect you to do."

Sirius' breath hitches and Teddy speeds up to get away.

James grins as Teddy rushes over. "Welcome to the family," he says. "You're an honorary Marauder now. Both of you, since you're Alice's kid." As Remus reaches James and Peter, they both pull him into a hug.

"We all missed you," James assures him. "I can't wait until you meet my son, Harry. I'm dating Regulus now, did you know?"

"I avoided looking up about you guys, it hurt too much," Remus admits. "But… I guess I could relearn to play the bass. Teddy has another year at school before uni… and it'll be nice to see Reg again and hear all about it!"

* * *

_It's cute really, Teddy decides as he looks at the pair. Sirius is looking at his dad like no-one else ever has, and his dad - a man who never properly dates, and now Teddy understands why. Because he was already in love with someone else._

_Someone snaps a picture and Teddy looks around at the students of his school smugly._

_"Sirius Black is going to be my step-dad," he tells them. "He gave me this leather jacket. I'm going to go on tour with him."_

_"That's right!" Sirius says. "Now… where are those little shits that you said pick on you and Neville? I'm going to personally have a word with them."_

_"Sirius, no," Remus says. "You can't fight a bunch of students." He grabs Sirius' arm and Sirius takes the opportunity to throw his arm over Remus' shoulders. The other is thrown over Teddy's shoulders._

_Sirius laughs and so does Teddy, but Sirius gives Teddy a look that suggests that they'll discuss that later._

_Though he's pretty sure no one will give him trouble ever again. He's counting down the time until he finishes school and goes off to uni, because he knows his dad is going to travel with Sirius, and his dad is going to be so happy._

_And Teddy will go to every concert._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> [So… this is my tumblr...](https://neondomino.tumblr.com)  
>  **  
> 


End file.
